fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon
The Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon is the most powerful and rarest weapon found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' PDA Listing Armacham's Type-12 fires pulses of superheated coherent energy capable of evaporating the soft tissue of organisms within several meters of the burst. A major shortcoming of the current design is the DPF reactor's limited yield, severly limiting the number of times the weapon can be discharged before it is fully depleted. Pulses gradually decelerate due to atmospheric resistance and destablise violently after a short interval. Description The Type-12 fires a glowing orb of energy that travels slowly forward, releasing arcs of electricity that damage anything foolish enough to stand near the projectile's flightpath. Even a single arc will turn any regular enemy into a charred skeleton, while several will bring down even a Heavy Armor; in addition, the projectile eventually explodes, dealing even more damage to anything nearby. The projectile is capable of traveling straight through enemies; this allows it to kill a whole line of normal enemies, but can be a disadvantage since it will eventually stop dealing damage to a heavily armored target. To negate this, the bolt should be aimed downwards so it explodes at the target's feet. Should the bolt strike an impermeable surface, such as a wall, it will simply bounce off and continue. Only the Elite Powered Armor can hope to survive even a single properly aimed shot from this weapon. For additional accuracy at range, the Type-12 mounts a scope with a built-in rangefinder. Unlike the other scoped weapons, there's no clear indication of the zoom level, but it's comparable to the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher's scope. The scope is clearly not yet fully completed; it washes out colors, has vertical bands and flickers with static. A rectangular box in the center acts as the aim point, showing roughly the effective radius of the bolt, with a calibrated bar underneath to allow adjustment for long ranged fire; this is never needed by the player, however. The Type-12 first appears right after Michael Becket locates Snake Fist in Interval 05 - Snake Fist, and is given one with ten shots. Only one other Type-12, this time with 5 shots, can be found in the entire game, that one in Interval 06 - Approach, right before the room where Becket must chase Harold Keegan and battle a large group of Replica Assassins. It is never used by any enemy. Tactics and use *The Type-12 is incredibly powerful, it can kill most enemies in one shot, also one projectile can kill multiple foes if they are close together, the secondary explosion of the projectile will do even more damage to the enemies, so Type-12 should be used against on groups of enemies and heavily armored targets. *To make sure the Heavy Armor is instantly killed with a shot from the Type-12, a direct hit is required. It's not recommended to use the Type-12 except if the player encounters the Heavy Armor at close range, because he is smart enough to avoid the projectile if the player is far away. **Furthermore, he will have some time to kill the player on Hard mode, before the projectile has a chance to impact. *The projectile from the Type-12 travels at slow speed and has a terrible (and sometimes unpredictable) trajectory, it will drop to the ground only after 5 meters. So it's obviously a bad weapon for targets beyond medium range. *It is possible that players can take some damage from the projectile if they are too close to it. The player is safe form its secondary explosion, however. *Despite being powerful, the Type-12 is not recommended against Power Armor of any type, its possible for the power armor to evade the projectile due to its low travel speed. Trivia *The operation of the Type-12 is similar to that of the BFG10K from Quake II; that weapon fired a large bolt which sent out laser-like 'tracers' to damage enemies. It also shares some characteristics with the Dark Matter Gun from Quake 4. *The Type-12 is based on the FN F2000 assault rifle with mounted FN EGLM grenade launcher; on the Type-12, this is the magazine housing. Since the weapon is stated to be powered by a built-in reactor, it's unclear what the "magazine" actually is; presumably, some kind of fuel rod. *FPS veterans might consider the Type-12 to have the traits of a plot device weapon; it is ridiculously powerful, has a tiny amount of ammunition and is introduced in-game by a character. There is in fact no battle that the Type-12 is required to win, although the player must take it when offered for the game to continue. It can be dropped later if preferred. *According to the information from Becket's PDA, the Type-12 is a result from a classified weapon project, though the project appears to be abandoned before the events of the third game. *According to Snake Fist, the Type-12 the player uses is a prototype, its not known that if the production model is made or not. In F.E.A.R. 3, the energy weapon found in use is the Type-13 Arc Beam, so the Type-12 Pulse Weapon most likely never made it into full production. *Type-12 is available in some multiplayer maps, the weapon is normally issued for ATC side, while the Replica side has Shark FL-3 Laser. The Type-12 uses a 3 round magazine, has a total capacity of 12, the projectile flies faster and straighter compared to the singleplayer counterpart, but the effective range and the secondary explosion radius is reduced. Although this weapon cannot kill a healthy enemy player instantly, the Type-12 can deliever a devastating punch to anyone in any class, making them very easy to finish off. Like other heavy weapons, Type-12 users has lower mobility. *"Type-12" is also the name of the Laser Carbine found in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. *The Type 12 makes sounds similar to the Ball Launcher and Drunken Dimms weapons in Tron 2.0, another game developed by Monolith Productions. *The Type-12 by far is the most powerful energy weapon in the series. *The Type-12 is one of the three "projectile" based energy weapons in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, the others being the Type-7 and the LP4 Lightning Arc. * If the Type-12 given to you by Snake Fist is dropped, when it is picked back up, it will contain only 5 rounds. Gallery T12Scope.jpg|The Type-12's scope in action. Blueball g.jpg|Concept art of the Type-12 Pulse Weapon. Type-12 Pulse Weapon Lying on the ground..jpg|In-game image of the Type-12. Fear2renderoftype12.jpg|Render of the Type-12. FEAR_2_ProjectOrigin_scr014.jpg|A Replica Heavy Trooper has been sucked by the projectile of Type-12. FEAR_2_ProjectOrigin_scr009.jpg|The effect of Type-12 projectile. es:Prototipo de Arma de Energía Tipo-12‏‎ Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons